Talk:Yorick/@comment-69.21.89.97-20121230171626/@comment-46.50.28.156-20121231223343
You really are an idiot. First: Bruisers aren't supposed to be tanks. They are supposed to be tanky. Meaning that you aren't supposed to be an unstoppable killing machine, you are supposed to be a bodyguard. Only tanks are supposed to survive the nonstop barrage of an AD/AP Caster late game (Nautilus, Amumu, Maokai etc.), bruisers are supposed to survive long enough to kill the caster, and if you get to late game it will be much harder to do this of course. Second, it's a horrible idea to buy armor if they are stacking armor penetration. They buy ArPen to counter you, so you focus on health. Do the calculations. 280 armor means 280% increase on health against physical damage. An AD caster without any form of ArPen will have to deal 8600 damage to kill you. With -10 + 30% armor reduction with Black Cleaver, you will have 196 - 10 armor, meaning 5500 effective health against AD damage. If you build 4000 health and 150 armor, you will have 7800 effective armor against AD damage. If you don't know how to itemize, it's your fault. Third, Thornmail is a stupid idea, an unbelievable stupid idea against burst damage. Thornmail is supposed to be an anti-AD carry, because it effectively reduces life steal. AD casters don't benefit from life steal (mostly), so having an item which gives some damage back to them is useless, because to them it will be minimal (if they do 4000 damage to you, they will get 1000 damage, that's considering minimal levels of Mg.Res. Considering they will be away after their burst is delivered, it was useless, and you wasted 2200 gold on an item which gave you 53% increase on health against AD casters, when you could have gotten that health cheaper by buying a Giant's Belt). Your build as Yorick against an ArPen stacking items should be something like this: Ninja Tabi's, with the enchantment of choice, altough I recommend Aclarity/Furor, so that the caster can't get away after they deliver their burst Iceborn Gauntlet, for the armor and cooldown reduction, you'll need to make great use of your Ravenous Ghoul, so you can heal fast. Muramana, for obvious reasons - You need to maximize your AD/Health ratio to take great advantage of your AD scaling heal Sunfire Cape - Health and Armor, and punish them for being close to you Ohmwrecker - Be of great use to your team besides your ulti and AoE slow Spirit Visage/Mercurial Scimitar/Maw of Malmortius - You'll need some Magic Resist, and these items are the ones who synergize best with Yorick's kit. I shall finish by saying Riot didn't ruin anything, you are just too stupid to actually adapt to the changes made. If you expect to be able to do the same things you did on S3 by the same means, you will be very dissapointed. If you actually adapt to the changes, then you will find out Riot made this game better. As one of my favorite champions says: "Adapt or be removed!"